


Seelenschatten

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Nachdem Celebrían in den Westen gesegelt ist, versinkt Elrond in tiefen Selbstzweifeln und Angst. Galadriel versucht, ihm etwas von der Last auf seiner Seele zu nehmen.





	Seelenschatten

**Author's Note:**

> Im Folgenden werden psychische Krankheiten angesprochen, vor allem Depression und Angststörungen, ebenso einige ihrer Symptomatiken. Außerdem wird SVV thematisiert. Die Triggerwarnung sei hiermit dafür ausgesprochen.

Tief in Gedanken verloren rieb sich Elrond das Handgelenk. Er stand am Fenster seines Gemachs, aber eigentlich sah er nicht wirklich nach draußen. Sein Geist war weit weg.

Er war zurück in jener Zeit kurz nach Elros‘ Tod. Damals hatte er selbst den Tod gesucht, und hätte er sich nicht seine Seelenpein hinausgeschrien, sodass Gil-galad und Ceomon ihn bemerkt hatten, er hätte Erfolg gehabt. Danach hatte er mühsam mithilfe seiner Freunde eine Mauer um die Dunkelheit in ihm errichtet, sie zurückgedrängt und gehofft, sie vergessen zu können.

Nun war Celebrían gegangen. Schreckliche Dinge waren geschehen und die Mauer bekam große Risse.

Er sah auf seine Handgelenke, auch wenn die Narben dort längst verblasst waren. Ein Bild blitze in seinem Kopf auf, ein Messer, Blut …

 _Nein!_ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz seiner Fingernägel in den Handflächen. Das verscheuchte das Bild. Für den Moment.

Er musste jetzt funktionieren, irgendwie. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher er dazu die Kraft nehmen sollte. Täte er es nicht, die Mauer würde brechen. Vielleicht würde er es trotz allem tun.

Funktionieren. So lange es nur ging.

Er rappelte sich auf, atmete tief durch und wandte sich ab. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel prüfte er, ob die Maske des Fürsten gut saß und nichts durchscheinen ließ von seinen inneren Dämonen. Dann wagte er es, seine Gemächer zu verlassen und sich der Wirklichkeit zu stellen.

Wie jeden Tag widmete er sich den Sorgen und Bedürfnissen seines Volkes. Seinen Pflichten als Fürst von Bruchtal nachzugehen, half ihm, die Lücken in seiner Mauer für eine kurze, kostbare Zeit zu ignorieren, kurz nicht sehen zu müssen, dass er wieder an demselben Abgrund stand wie nach Elros‘ Tod und es nur eines Schrittes bedurfte, dass er hinabstürzte. Nun gab es keinen Galad mehr, der ihn davon abhalten konnte, sich in Arbeit zu ertränken, um die Gedanken vom Kreisen abzuhalten, was ihn nur näher an den Abgrund gebracht hätte.

Sah so Wahnsinn aus? Beobachtete er sich gerade selbst, wie er dem Wahn verfiel wie auch Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros?

Ein Gebäude musste repariert werden und er wurde um Hilfe gebeten. Es sollten mehr Patrouillen in das umliegende Land geschickt werden und er sollte die Truppen dafür inspizieren. Die Wirtschaft sollte gestärkt werden und er sollte dafür ihre Handelsbeziehungen ausbauen. Er tat alles und hatte doch das Gefühl, als säße dort jemand anderes, der seine Arbeit verrichtete.

War nicht er es, der erst vor kurzem durch eigenes Verschulden seine geliebte Gemahlin verloren hatte? Wie konnte da von ihm erwartet werden, dass er noch immer ein Fürstentum regieren konnte? Wenn er nicht einmal mehr zu den grundlegendsten Dingen des Heilens fähig war, wie sollte er da noch diese Last stemmen können?

Er merkte, dass er mit seinen Gedanken abdriftete und nicht mehr bei der Sache war. Aber er konnte sich nur noch schwer aufraffen, auch auf die Gefahr ihn, den Monstern in seinem Kopf die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Mauer einzureißen.

Ceomon, der wie Rethtulu bei öffentlichen Anlässen stets in seiner Nähe war, um seine Rolle als Wächter wahrzunehmen, schien dies auch bemerkt zu haben. Er beugte sich zu Elrond und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. »Ihr solltet vielleicht eine kleine Auszeit nehmen, Herr«, wisperte er ihm zu, damit die umstehenden Elben ihn nicht hören konnten. »Nur für den Moment.«

Elrond zögerte und wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Einerseits erkannte er, dass Ceomons Vorschlag nicht ohne Sinn war, auf der anderen Seite wollte er sich diese Schwäche nicht eingestehen. Vor Celebríans … Vor dem, was ihr geschehen war, hätte keine Notwendigkeit bestanden, dass Ceomon ihm solch einen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als in diesem Moment ein Botschafter Lóriens zu ihm vorgelassen wurde und sich vor ihm verneigte.

»Meister Elrond«, begrüßte er ihn, »ich komme mit Botschaft der Herrin Galadriel und des Herrn Celeborn, welche ihre baldige Ankunft im Tal ausrichten lassen. Sie werden in den Abendstunden eintreffen.«

Elrond war froh über die plötzliche Ablenkung. »Ich danke dir für deine Auskunft. Es wird so bald als möglich alles für die Herrn und den Herrn des Goldenen Waldes und ihr Gefolge gerichtet. Du kannst nun gehen, man wird sich auch um dich sorgen.«

Das sah Galadriel ganz ähnlich, dachte er bei sich. Unangekündigt irgendwo aufzukreuzen, darin war sie gut. Allerdings war ihm kein Anlass dafür bekannt, und über den einen, den er sich vorstellen konnte, wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken. Hastig schob er den Gedanken weit von sich und hoffte, ihn noch irgendwie hinter die brüchige Mauer stopfen zu können, ohne den Schaden daran noch weiter zu verstärken.

Was, wenn Galadriel ihn nun doch wegen seines Versagens zur Rede stellen wollte?

Da er ihr freilich unmöglich die Anreise verbieten konnte, konzentrierte er sich lieber darauf, alles dafür vorzubereiten. Die Audienz war beendet und sein Haushalt kam in Bewegung, um alles für die Neuankömmlinge herzurichten.

Er bemerkte die besorgten Blicke, die Ceomon ihm hinter seinem Rücken zuwarf, ignorierte sie jedoch und tat, als sei nichts.

Vielleicht hörte das alles ja auf, wenn er sich nur selbst weißmachte, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung war.

Wie der Bote angekündigt hatte, trafen Galadriel und Celeborn am Abend samt ihrem Gefolge ein. Wie es sich gehörte, empfing er sie an seiner Türschwelle. Alles in ihm schrie danach, in diesem Moment an einem möglichst weit entfernten Ort zu sein. Selbst der Weißdorntee, den er kurz zuvor noch getrunken hatte, wollte keine Wirkung mehr zeigen.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, dass niemand seine Anspannung bemerkte. Das wäre das letzte, das er jetzt gebrauchen könnte. Alles war normal, ganz normal …

Mit einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich nicht aufgesetzt wirkte, deutete er eine leichte Verbeugung an, als Celebríans Eltern vor ihn traten, um sie willkommen zu heißen. » _Elen síla lúmenn ’omentiëlvo_.«

Auch Galadriel und Celeborn erwiderten die Geste. »Es ehrt uns, dass wir erneut Eure Gastfreundschaft im Letzten heimeligen Haus genießen dürfen«, sagte Celeborn.

Elrond ließ seine Gäste zu ihren Gemächern geleiten, damit sie sich dort einrichten konnten, ehe er sie später am Abend zu einem Essen in kleiner privater Runde lud, zu dem sich auch Arwen und ihre Brüder einfanden. Letztere waren ein seltener Anblick dieser Tage im Haus, da sie häufig bei den Waldläufern weilten, um mit ihnen auf Orkjagd zu gehen. Als die Neuankömmlinge nach Bruchtal gekommen waren, hatten sie sich bei ihnen befunden; wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Großeltern sie auf ihrem Weg ins Tal in der Wildnis aufgelesen und kurzerhand mitgenommen. Ein wenig war Elrond erstaunt, dass sie die Zwillinge dazu hatten bewegen können. Auf der anderen Seite war Galadriel ausgesprochen durchsetzungsfähig, wenn es darum ging, ihren Willen zu bekommen. Da kamen nicht einmal Elladan und Elrohir mit ihren Dickschädeln gegen an.

»Eure Ankunft ist recht überraschend«, begann Elrond beim Essen. »Ich hoffe, ich konnte dennoch in der kurzen Zeit alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit richten lassen.«

»Macht Euch darum keine Sorgen, Elrond«, beschwichtigte Galadriel ihn mit einem Lächeln. »Es ist in Eurem Haus nur schwer denkbar, sich nicht wohl zu fühlen.« Dann wandte sie sich Arwen zu. »Es erscheint mir kaum möglich, aber du wirst in der Tat von Tag zu Tag schöner, ein wahres Ebenbild deiner Ahnin Lúthien.«

Arwen errötete leicht. »Danke, Großmutter.«

»Sieh, Liebes, da du so gerne stickst, habe ich dir einige Stoffe mitgebracht, die ich für dich gewebt habe.« Galadriel reichte ihr einen kleinen Stapel gefalteter Stoffe, die sich Arwen sogleich begeistert besah und entzückt befühlte.

»Sie sind wunderbar geworden, Großmutter!«, sagte sie. »Vielen Dank!«

Galadriel lächelte und wandte sich dann Elladan und Elrohir zu. »Für euch beide habe ich allerdings nichts. Euer Vater hätte mich wieder hinausgeworfen, wenn ich euch ›zu sehr verwöhne‹, wie er einmal sagte.«

Elladan und Elrohir schnaubten, mussten aber dennoch grinsen. »Aber bei Arwen kann natürlich niemand nein sagen«, stichelten sie in Richtung ihrer jüngeren Schwester.

Elrond tat so, als hätte er es überhört (immerhin bekam er oft genug zu hören, dass er Arwen zu sehr verhätschelte), und fragte stattdessen: »Nun, da das geklärt ist, steht die Frage aus, was Euch zu uns führt.«

Galadriels Lächeln verblasste nicht, als sie sagte: »Das kann noch warten. Genießen wir den Augenblick.«

Elrond bemerkte jedoch, dass Celeborn, der bisher ausgesprochen schweigsam war, sich anscheinend nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlte. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekam plötzlich alles für ihn einen faden Beigeschmack und die Stimmung wirkte mit einem Male aufgesetzt. Er versuchte dennoch mitzuspielen.

Galadriel sah ihm in die Augen, und wie es ihre Eigenart war, blickte sie ihm damit direkt auf die Seele. Auch wenn auch er ein Ringträger war, kam nicht einmal er dagegen an, erst recht nicht im Moment.

» _Wir reden später unter vier Augen_ «, vermittelte sie ihm zusammen mit einem Gefühl des Bedauerns und Mitgefühls.

Mit einem Male legte sich Ruhe über seinen Geist.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit belanglosen Gesprächen und vermieden tunlichst, auf Celebrían zu sprechen zu kommen. Elrond kam es beinahe vor, als würden sie alle ein Bühnenstück aufführen. Die Ruhe, die Galadriel ihm mit Nenya geschenkt hatte, hatte nur für eine kleine Weile angehalten, und alsbald erfasste ihn wieder eine innere Unruhe. Er hoffte, das alles bald hinter sich gebracht zu haben, um die Farce nicht weiter aufrechterhalten zu müssen.

Er war dankbar, als es endlich vorbei war und er auf seine Gemächer flüchten konnte. Welch Ironie, dass er tatsächlich froh darum war, denn in letzter Zeit war die Leere, die ihn hier empfing, für ihn beinahe unerträglich geworden. Gleichzeitig aber war es auch ein Rückzugsort, an dem er alle Masken fallen lassen konnte, ohne fürchten zu müssen, gesehen zu werden. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken.

Emotional erschöpft zu sein, war ein sonderbares Gefühl, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Müde zu sein von all den Empfindungen, die ihn plagten. Einfach nur noch leer sein wollen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, in der er einfach nur so da saß und sich darauf konzentrierte, nichts zu denken, als jemand leise an seine Tür klopfte. Derjenige wartete nicht darauf, dass er ihn hereinrief, sondern trat sogleich ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

»Ceomon, ich …«, setzte er an, wurde jedoch von einer sanften Berührung an seiner Schläfe unterbrochen. Als er aufblickte, sah er sich Galadriel gegenüber, die sich nun neben ihn setzte.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte er leise und nicht zum ersten Mal und ließ wieder den Kopf hängen.

Sie zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. »Aber Elrond, was denn? Es gibt nichts, das dir leidtun müsste«, sagte sie sanft.

»Ich habe versagt …«

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dieses Gespräch führten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie ihn an sich und strich ihm sanft über das Haar. Dann begann sie leise ein Lied zu summen. Ein Wiegenlied, das er noch aus seiner Kindheit von Onkel Maglor kannte, wie er erstaunt feststellte.

Und mit einem Male brachen all die Tränen aus ihm heraus, die er die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte.

»Deswegen bin ich gekommen«, sagte sie leise. »Ein Schatten liegt auf deiner Seele, und auch wenn ich ihn nicht wirklich begreifen kann, möchte ich dir helfen, ihn zu überwinden. Sie ist auch meine Tochter, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Auch wenn ich dir nicht Maglor ersetzen kann, der dir so viel bedeutet hat, will ich dir dennoch beistehen, so gut es geht.«

»Ich bin müde, so müde …«

»Du musst nicht immer stark sein für andere. Manchmal dürfen es auch andere für dich sein. Und das heißt, dass du Fehler machen darfst, dass du nicht perfekt und ohne Makel sein musst.«

»Nur dieses eine Mal hätte ich es nicht gedurft.«

»Wir sind nur Kinder Ilúvatars, nicht Eru selbst. Es ist uns nicht geben, alles nach unseren Herzenswünschen zu formen. Also leben wir mit dem, was er uns an die Hand gab, und es sind wahrlich großartige Geschenke, deren größtes das Leben selbst ist. Findest du nicht auch? Wir sollten genießen, was er uns gab.«

Er verfiel in Schweigen und sagte nichts mehr darauf. Noch eine ganze Weile liefen ihm weiter stumm die Tränen über die Wagen, doch sie schien es nicht zu stören, dass ihr Kleid durchnässt wurde. Ohne sich beirren zu lassen, strich sie ihm weiter über das Haar und stimmte wieder ihr Lied an. Nach und nach löste sich seine Anspannung und er konnte loslassen von all den niederdrückenden Gedanken und Emotionen, die ihn belasteten. Ein kleiner rationaler Teil sagte ihm, dass sie mit Nenya nachhalf, da er dieser Tage kaum noch die Kraft aufbringen konnte, selbst auf Vilya zurückzugreifen. Es war nur ein Moment, aber ein umso kostbarerer, den sie ihm damit schenkte.

»Danke«, wisperte er.


End file.
